


So Much Lust, so Little Time

by Midnighttears



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Games, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: It's become a new tradition for the Bruins to gather round and play sexual truth or dare with each other and see who can last before midnight. This year's host is DeBrusk and he's introduced a new feature that at first was forbidden but now legal in the game. Toys.
Relationships: David Pastrnak/Tuukka Rask, Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand, Tuukka Rask/ Charlie Mcavoy, Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy, other ships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Da rules

**Author's Note:**

> No smut here...at least not yet.

"Ok guys it's time, gather round!" DeBrusk called. The Bruins gathered round in a circle and sat down. DeBrusk looked around to see who was playing this year. There was Chara, their captain with a possible daddy kink. Bergy, the charming gentleman, most likely vanilla. Marchand, the rat, probably one of the kinkiest but Jake wasn't too sure. Pasta, who decided to join the game this year out of curiosity. The same went for Danton, Coyle, and Kurally. Usually they would spend New Year's together as a trio but decided to join this year. Tuukka, their elite goalie, he's one of the toughest competitors in this game, and he knows it. Finally there was Mcavoy, this was his second year to join the game. The first time he joined, he didn't last too long and was one of the first guys to be out. But this year he seemed more confident. So much so that he was cocky, too cocky. He was almost certain he was going to win. 

Jake looked around and everyone was there in the circle. "Ok, welcome everyone!" Jake greeted. "So just for the people who are new to the game, allow me to explain the rules." Debrusk took out a little note with all the rules written on it. "So tonight we're competing for points. Points can be earned only from dares, truths will not get you any points but can be used as a safety from doing a possibly very erotic dare. Remember, no one can cum until midnight strikes, failure to hold in your cum will result in elimination." Jake turned his phone on and set the alarm to 12AM, Jan/01/2020. "The last two people standing will submit to a random eliminated player." Jake took out a bottle from one of his two big bags. "We will decide that by spinning this bottle."

"Uh, J.D., what's in the two bags?" Patrice asked, pointing to the two somewhat large bags beside Jake.

"I was about to talk about that. Here in these bags lie your worst nightmares for a game like this, I made sure to get a little bit everything for everyone." Jake said with a smirk. 

Everyone looked at each other, unnerved by what could be in there. "So what you're saying is that you're allowing toys this year?" Marchand asked, knowing what chaos he created by allowing that rule for the first year they all played this. After all, this was all his idea that caught on, and during that first year, it was absolute chaos! Only 2 people were left by 10:55. 

Jake nodded. "The hosts gets to modify the rules, every other year we've done the no toy rules and it's not as fun!" J.D. wasn't wrong, every year the same dares and truths were said, at least now there would be some new variety and a bit more challenge. The last time they played without toys there were four people left by 11:50. "So, is everybody ready?" DeBrusk asked. The rest of the Bruins gave a sign of confirmation. "Alright then, let's start." 


	2. Starting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut! Today's pairing will be Tuuk/Mcavoy!

** 9:30 PM **

Debrusk had the first pick as host. He scanned the players to see who would be the best to start off with. He set his eyes on Tuuk and decided to go with him. "Ok Tuuk, truth or dare?" J.D. asked. 

Tuukka didn't even hesitate to say his answer. "Dare." The thing about Tuukka was that he never said truth. Even in past games and he was on the verge of cumming, he would still say dare instead of taking a truth and possibly saving him a higher place. He was a bold man in this game, very bold. Jake decided to pull out a classic dare that Tuukka got every year.

"Ok, I dare you to flirt with anyone in Finnish." Debrusk dared with a smirk. 

Tuukka sighed and muttered "Every year..." Tuuk looked around to see who he'd flirt with. Last year he went for Chara and it was a success. Suddenly, he gazed upon Mcavoy. He was an easy target no doubt. He stared into Charlie's blue eyes with a teasing look on his face. "Oh Mcavoy~!" Charlie's heart skipped a beat, Tuukka didn't even say anything in Finnish and already he could sense the sexual charisma in his voice. The way his green eyes slightly glinted in the dim light was stunning to Mcavoy. He looked down at the floor and tried to focus on that to help tame his creeping boner. He knew that if he popped a boner, Tuukka would get a point. "Tule luokseni kultaseni." Tuukka flirted, causing Mcavoy to poke his head up and look Tuukka in the eyes again. He noticed that Tuuk was beckoning him to come over. Mcavoy found the whole image enchanting, from the way Tuukka laid down suggestively, to the look in his eyes. It was all so perfect.

Mcavoy made his way over to Tuukka slowly, never seeming to break eye contact. "You...you wanted m-me, sir?" Mcavoy asked in a timid voice, feeling like he was entering subspace. 

Suddenly, Tuukka wrapped Mcavoy up in his arms, brought him close to him, and whispered in his ear "Aion saada sinut kerjäämään minua ja kulliani~." Mcavoy had no idea what that meant but just the way Tuukka said was enough to set him off. The way he whispered it so only he could hear him, how dominating he sounded, Mcavoy could write a three-page essay on how perfect that phrase was said. But the thing that set him off the most was the way Tuuk slightly growled when he said it. Tuukka knew Mcavoy was into pet play, it was his favourite kink. Tuukka knew how to play his game and play it well. Bad enough when he growls stuff in English, but in Finnish? It just made Mcavoy want to-

"J.D., he's horny." Tuukka said, showing off that Charlie did indeed have a boner. Charlie blushed in embarrassment, it's not like this would be the first time. But he didn't expect himself to be the first one to get a "high stick" as some of them called it. 

"Damn, only two sentences?" J.D. asked, amazed at how fast he could rile Charlie up. "That must be a new record for you."

"Yeah, don't underestimate my powers." Tuukka teased.

"Alright, so I guess Tuuk gets the first point of the night!" Jake said, writing down a single tally under Tuukka's name on the point sheet. Charlie returned to his spot in the circle. Tuuk may have won the battle, but thanks to his little plan, he knew that he'd win the war. The very sexual war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want translations for what Tuuk said in Finnish  
> 1\. Come to me my darling  
> 2\. I will make you beg for not only me, but my cock


	3. Mr. Kuraly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets a special performance thanks to brad.

**9:53**

The night carried on as planned. No one had came yet but at the same time, the game was only lukewarm. Brad had just finished completing his dare, making out with Pasta for a straight minute without frenching him which Brad would usually get carried away with. Surprisingly he passed even though David teased him by slightly licking his lips to tempt the rat king. Alas, it failed and Marchy got his points. "Ok Debrusk, truth or dare?" Brad asked.

Jake smirked and simply replied with "Dare."

Brad had to think of a really good one. What was J.D. good at sexually? Then it finally came to his head. Stripteasing. Jake had that perfect body, absolutely stunning. Built like a Greek god! But now the question was, who was going to be the lucky bastard to get the treatment? Who would be unable to resist his seductive charm? Brad narrowed it down to one person, Kuraly. "Kay J.D., I dare you to give a striptease to Kuraly over there, kinda like you're one of the Vegas strippers or something."

J.D. raised a brow. "A Vegas stripper? How oddly specific, but ok then." J.D. shrugged.

"Just do it, man, we don't have all day!" Brad demanded.

Jake smirked and started to crawl towards Sean. Sean couldn't look away from him. J.D. hadn't stripped off anything yet, but he still looked so captivating. If Sean listened close enough he could hear Jake purr or maybe it was a seductive growl, he couldn't really tell. All he knew is that wasn't making things easy for him already. When Jake finally stood up he stared deep into Sean's calming grey-blue eyes and said: "Well howdy mister Kuraly, heard you needed a lil' fun." 

Sean didn't know whether to laugh his ass off or be aroused. Already it got a couple of giggles from the other lads at the shift in voice, but this new Texan voice Debrusk was using had Sean in a pickle. On one side, Debrusk was taking this whole 'Vegas stripper' thing so far that he assumed Brad just created a new headspace for him. It was so ridiculous but somehow J.D. pulled it off... Already Sean could picture him as one of those strippers from cheesy 80's movies. The ones with some sort of American accent, beautiful figures, and moans as sweet as honey. J.D. has just developed the first thing while already maintaining the second and third things.

"Oh god, J-Jake please just take your shirt off or something, anything." Sean mumbled, hoping it would shut him up. 

"Not yet Mr. Kuraly, can I see ya phone for a quickie, I just need to set the mood." J.D. was already inching his hand towards Sean's phone. Sean unlocked it and gave it to him

"T-there you go...um, go wild I guess." Sean murmured.

"Thanks honeybun, I plan to." Jake gave him a wink and got to work searching for the one thing he wanted. Thoughts were racing through Sean's head, what could he possibly need that required his phone? Suddenly there was a video playing, "This is called Young Lust..." That's when it clicked in Sean's head. That sexy bastard wanted music in order to enhance their experience. And Jake didn't get the three minutes version of this song, oh no, he got the live version. That version was 5 MINUTES LONG! Sean knew that at this rate there would be no way he'd last five minutes, let alone three. 

The guitar started to play, with every few lines J.D. would unbutton another one of his dress shirt buttons. He'd swivel his hips a little bit with every little guitar riff. But once the drums and bass kicked in a few seconds later, J.D. nearly ripped his shirt off. Sean's blush became two shades deeper with that little move. Sean kept trying to keep his mind preoccupied to avoid popping a boner but he was getting close, really close.

_"Come on think, THINK! Uh...bills...taxes, those aren't arousing! Not in the slightest!"_ Sean thought to himself. _"Come on, don't focus on the arousing man in front of you...the arousing man with graceful hip movements, a perfect figure...an absolute bombshell of a man..."_ Sean was loosing more and more of his mental control over himself, all he could focus on was Debrusk moving his hips to the music as he unbuckled his belt. 

Debrusk saw that Kuraly was only half-hard, he was on his way but the person had to pop a full-on boner to get a point. Just then, J.D. got a perfect idea. "If you like this side of me Mr.Kurally, then you should see _this."_ Debrusk turned around to show off his other side. Sean looked up to see Debrusk's perfect ass. There's a common rule in hockey that the best players had the best asses, and Jake certainly wasn't flat, that's for sure. Jake turned his head around to lock eyes with Sean. "You like this Mr.Kuraly?" J.D. asked, giving his ass a couple of light playful spanks to tease the poor man.

Sean knew he was done right then and there. "Y-yes sir, a little too much if you ask me," Sean said in shame as he pointed to his hard-on. Debrusk smirked know how well he did. 

"Jesus J.D., give this man extra points for going the extra mile!" Brad applauded. Jake marked down three points for himself, one for getting Sean hard, one for using that ridiculous voice and actually making it sound seductive, and one for the music he used. _"God if it's getting this hot in here already, how's it going to be by 11?"_ Brad thought to himself.


	4. Please Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's pairing will be Chara and Mcavoy

**9:56**

After J.D did that little show for Sean, it was his turn to ask someone. "Mcavoy, truth or dare?" Jake asked.

Charlie only smirked knowing his plan. "Dare." He answered with a cocky tone and look on his face. J.D. tried to think of a good dare for him. Then he set his eyes on Chara and that one question came back into his head again. Did he really have a daddy kink? There were rumours and inside jokes about it, but was there some truth to it? J.D. needed to find out. 

Chara took note of jake's glance and immediately stood up and said "I..I need some water." It was a sneaky move no doubt, but then Debrusk questioned if maybe Mcavoy was perhaps a weakness of his.

J.D. acted fast and commanded, "I dare you to call Chara 'daddy'." Mcavoy's eyes lit up and Chara's eyes grew wide. Mcavoy got up with a cute little smile as he was shifting his mind to go into a certain headspace.

He started to walk towards Chara, but it wasn't a sexy strut. In fact, it was a little bouncy. Mcavoy reached his destination, not like he was taking his time or anything. He wrapped his arms around Chara and brought him closer, adding a little giggle here and there. He sounded so innocent and airheaded. Finally, Mcavoy said the magic word in a higher-pitched voice. "Daddy." He added a small moan at the end, just to tease the older man.

Chara's face became a bit flushed. The way Charlie said that one word was so perfect. Chara had to try and stop Charlie before he went too far. "N-Now Charlie, there's no need to go this far," Chara said in a parental tone. He didn't mean for it to even sound like that but it was just natural for him to do that. Everyone else was very focused on the two. From what they could tell, Chara was taking this quite well. They couldn't even tell if he had a daddy kink just from the outside. But on the inside, it took every inch of his willpower just to not appear horny.

Charlie's smile disappeared and turned into a pout. Charlie had an absolute perfect pouty face. His lips were perfectly plump, his eyes were bright and expressive, his eyebrows were perfectly shaped and coloured, and his cheeks...well they needed no introduction. Charlie got down on his knees with his perfect pouty face. He looked up at Chara and added a little whimper here and there to express his quote on quote 'sadness'. Chara was about to ask him what's wrong and how he could help until Charlie finally begged in a needy voice "Please daddy!" Mcavoy scooched up closer to Chara, connected his blue eyes with Chara's brilliant green eyes, opened his mouth a little and let his tongue droop a bit.

Chara couldn't help but admire such a sight. His own defensive partner was there on his knees looking up at him with a needy and wanting look as he called him daddy. It's all Chara could focus on at the moment. It was like paradise, like heaven, like-

"So he _DOES_ have daddy kink!" J.D. exclaimed. Suddenly there was discussion amongst the rest bruins about this sexually proven fact. That's when Chara looked down to see his own erection, he'd lost control over it. 

Mcavoy returned to his spot in the circle, quite proud of his achievement. Pasta leaned over and whispered, "So how many times have you done that for him?" 

"Done what?"

"Called him daddy, acted well...like that for him."

"Dude, don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

"Did you do it at least five times?"

"God, why do you want to know, do _you_ have a daddy kink?"

"No no, just curious."

Mcavoy just rolled his eyes and said "For the record we've only done it three times, not including what just went down."

"...Do you like doing it?"

"Are you sure you don't have a daddy kink because you seem a little too interested"

"Yes I'm positive. I'm just...new to this whole stuff." But really, Pasta wasn't positive. He was unsure at best. 


	5. Toying around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debrusk gets bored and finally pulls out something new.

**10:21 PM**

J.D. rested his head in his hand. This game was entertaining and all but no one had done anything super duper fun. No one had asked for something in the bags. Was it because they didn't know what was in the bags? Were they too scared? J.D. was growing quite bored as he was thinking about what to do. "Ey, Jake are you going to dare someone already?" Brad asked. Debrusk sat up straight, he didn't know how long he had zoned out for but now was the time to bring out something, anything. Once a toy was used on someone, the boys might loosen up and the bags might become less threatening to an extent. 

Jake took one of the bags and moved it in front of him. Everyone looked at each other, anxious about what Debrusk was planning. He opened it and rustled for a bit on what would be perfect until he found "it". J.D. took out a simple vibrator with a control box and dial and held it so everyone could see. "Ok, I'm sure some of you boys are as bored as I am." Jake stood up and started to circle the boys. "We're going to start using toys, I'm sure you're all bored of the same dares from last year." Every other bruin's full attention was on Jake. They all wondered who was going the lucky yet unlucky victim of the vibrator. "That's why we're doing something new. One person will be given this vibrator in which they will use against someone else and-"

"Jake stop, you're diverging from the rules!" Sean blurted out. Sean covered his mouth a bit. He knew he wasn't allowed to say anything unless either spoken to or someone popped a boner and there was a very brief break that lasted about thirty seconds or so. And Sean knew he especially wasn't allowed to speak when the host was speaking. 

Jake turned around to face Sean and raised a brow. His semi-evil grin turned into a look of slight surprise. "Diverging?" Jake questioned walking closer to Sean, tilting his head. "Would you care to explain what you mean and _why_ it was so important you had to speak when you were not spoken to?" J.D.'s somewhat sadistic grin spread across his face again as he looked down upon Sean. 

Sean looked down and muttered, "Well you could have just asked someone truth or dare and then explained how it would work..." Sean looked up at J.D., and he could see that a more dominant spark started to twinkle in his eye. Looking down to Sean as if he were a hungry vampire marvelling at his prey. Sean couldn't take his gaze anymore and darted his eyes to the floor again.

Sean suddenly felt a hand under his chin as it was gently lifting his head to meet Debrusk's. "Now Sean..." Jake started off in a gentle tone. "When _you_ host this game, _you_ may make adjust the rules as you please." Sean felt like he was getting lectured by his mom telling him that when he was old enough to drive, he could pick what everyone listened to. "But you're not the host, _I_ am the host, understand?" Sean nodded and said nothing more. Jake removed his hand from Kurally's chin and started to walk away until he heard, "Oh, and if you think you'll go unpunished for speaking out...Danton...Coyle...?" Debrusk then turned to face them. "Do me a great big favour and punish this noisy boy, I'd usually use a gag but I fear it may be too distracting to everyone else." Just the thought of Debrusk gagging him made Sean shutter with arousal. 

"Um...how shall we punish him?" Danton asked. 

"You three go to that corner of the room and we'll leave you three to your business, I'm sure you two can think of something, just keep it down, understood?" Debrusk asked, looking at both the boys.

"Yes, sir." Both the boys said as the dragged Sean off into the corner, making the circle smaller. 

Jake smirked and continued with his little speech. "I bet you're all just dying to know who gets to control this bad boy, well I'm bestowing that power in..." Jake circled around everyone in the circle, looking as if he could give this to anyone. As soon as he reached Marchand, Jake started to slowly hand it to him as if it were a gift from god. Marchand was already scheming who he'd use this on. He could use it on Pasta that would cute to see the newcomer beg for him. Or maybe he would use it on Bergy, he'd love to have him at his mercy. 

Marchand was about to grab it when suddenly, J.D. jolted to his right and gave it to Pasta. "You dear Pasta!" Pasta's eyes lit up and he looked for his perfect target. "Whoever is the lucky boy that gets chosen, the dare is that they must refrain from cumming for five minutes! If they win, they take the master's points. But if they lose, they're out and all their points go to the master." Everyone looked at each other and wondered who had to be put up to the challenge. Debrusk handed Pasta the list to see who had the most points.

Pasta scanned through the list "Mcavoy's in first...hmmm...oooh that might work...but...I dunno." Pasta kept murmuring to himself, trying to decide who to use the vibrator on. Pasta finally put down the list and stood up "I have chosen...Tuukka!" 

Tuuk sighed and crossed his arms "You bastard, fine, but I'm putting this on in another room." Tuukka grumbled as he made his over to the next room.

"Not so fast, you must be escorted by your master to make sure no funny business is going on!" J.D. ordered. Pasta got up from his spot to 'escort' his man. 

The two men entered the next room, leaving the rest of the bruins to discuss the matter. "Out of all the people, why Tuukka?" Patrice asked quietly.

"Well he is quite high on the list, as usual, not to mention that he-" Debrusk stopped when he heard a high pitched moan come from the other room. A couple of boys exchanged looks wonder what David was doing to their goalie for him to make a noise like that. Finally, the two men came out of the room. Even though Tuuk was taller he somehow looked smaller than Pasta. Tuukka looked as if he was a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was getting scolded. All the boys could hear that in the silence, there was a small yet audible hum coming from the vibrator. 

"You look stressed dear, why don't you sit down?" David teased. Tuuk only glared at him. David knew he wouldn't be able to sit down properly. "Go on, relax why don't you?" David motioned to Jake's rug. Tuuk said nothing yet still made his way to the rug. Tuuk kneeled down on the rug, this was his best option unfortunately unless he wanted the sensations to be worse. Pasta chuckled and looked down at him "Kneeling before me, are we?"

"You put me in this damn situation and you fucking know-AAH!" Tuuk covered his mouth, he didn't know what unholy high pitched moan just came out of him but one thing was for sure. David turned up the vibration. David smirked with pride looking down at the man. David's face was too much, Tuuk avoided looking up at him and just stared at the floor and tried to focus less on the vibration.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pasta gave no warning after that and turned the vibration up a little bit more. "Don't you know it's rude to not look someone in the eyes when they talk to you?" Pasta's teasing only made things worse for Tuukka. 

So now Tuuk was forced to look at Pasta dead in the eye if he wanted the vibration to go down. "There we go, good boy." Pasta ran a hand through Tuuk's hair. Tuukka was expecting him to pull at any second, yet pasta only gently combed through his hair. "You're so tense, just relax, it's alright my pet." To everyone's surprise, Tuuk was really starting to losen up. He went from kneeling to going on his hands and knees. But the thing that really shocked everyone was that Tuukka started to purr, the bruins had never seen him in this sort of headspace. "Oh my, someone really likes this." Tuuk nodded. "I think I know what else you'll like my pet." 

Without warning, the vibrator was turned to its max setting. Tuukka made a noise that sounded like the conbination of a yelp, moan, and a whine. Tuuk felt like he wasn't going to last much longer. Not only did he need to cum, but he felt like he was going to pass out. Suddenly an alatm went off, just in the nick of time "Time's up, Tuuk wins the dare!" J.D. announced. The rest of the bruins clapped for the goalie, even Danton, Sean, and Coyle. 

"You alright man? You look like you're going to faint." Bergy asked, helping the quivering boy up. Tuuk was having troubles standing after that adventure, his breathing was heavy, his legs were shakey, he'd never had an experience quite like that.

"W-water..." Tuuk managed to speak. Bergy helpped Tuuk over to the couch and layed him down. Chara came back with a glass of water and J.D. had the list. 

"Good news, you're ahead of Mcavoy if that makes you feel better." Tuuk hardly reacted to Jake's news. All he could focus on was drinking that water. He was hot, tired, and a bit sore and dizzy. "Do you want to sit this out? You really do seem like you're going to pass out." 

"I'll...I'll be f-fine. Just need....break." Tuuk struggled, still trying to catch some of his breath. "I'm tough, n-no worries..." Tuuk gave them a smile letting them know he was ok.

"If you need to rest, just let us know. We dont want to push you over your limit." J.D. reassured. Tuuk nodded and went back to drinking his water, feeling the dizzy feeling in his head fade away . The only thing conserning Tuuk other than his own self care and make sure he could more or less stand up was that headspace he was going into. 


End file.
